emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6759 (6th January 2014)
Plot Finn feigns incompetence in an attempt to get fired from the B&B. Aware of his game, Val tells him the only way he is likely to be sacked is for sexual harassment. Ruby tells Bob that she's pregnant. DC Morden and DS Reed visit Sam and ask for his Christmas jumper after stating they've found one at Home Farm exactly like it. Sam and Rachel panic when they can't find the jumper in the cottage. Finn tries to get sacked for sexual harassment by making a move on Val, but he's shocked when she practically pounces on him. Fending her off, Finn blurts out that he's gay as Val laughs and tells him Victoria informed her of his plan to get sacked and to get back to work. Kerry blabs Ruby's pregnancy news to everyone in the factory. A man turns up in the village looking for Val, Finn points him in the direction of the pub. DC Morden visits Declan to update him on the new findings. He becomes more confident that his and Charity's plan is working. The man looking for Val enters The Woolpack, she sees him and dives into the back. Diane refuses to cover for her and takes him through to speak to her. Sam and Rachel lie to Lisa about why the police were at the cottage. The man introduces himself to Diane as Ian, a man Val had a fling with while in Portugal. Diane leaves them to talk. Charity is secretly thrilled when she discovers Sam and Rachel have lied to Lisa about why the police returned, telling Declan she thinks they won't have to wait long for them to flee the village. Ian tells Val that he is HIV positive and there's a chance that she may be infected too. Val's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *DC Morden - Martha Cope *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham *Ian - Robert Cavanah Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/stairs, kitchen *The Grange - Front garden, lounge *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Café Main Street - Public area *Wishing Well Cottage - Cottage living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,140,000 (18th place) Memorable dialogue DS Reed: "We want to ask you about a jumper." Sam Dingle: "Better off in a shop wouldn't yer?" --- Finn Barton: "You don't mind if I take me top off do yer?" Val Pollard: "In January? Oh go on, let's see how tiny nipples can go." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes